Haiki Taku
by Devious-Darling
Summary: Naruto goes to train with Jiraiya, but what happens when Jiraiya takes a little detour?
1. Training!

"Walking, walking, walking! When are we gonna start my training, Pervy Sage?!" I yelled as I stomped down the dirt road.

Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, we're alsmost to the town. We'll be there before the sun sets."

I grumbled. "Stupid pervy sage. . . leading me all over the place. . . just so he can see girls. . . what a pervert. . ." I rambled under my breath.

"Hey! I can hear you, y'know!"

"Why do I care, hmm? You haven't taught me anything yet!"

"We just left the Konoha this morning. Did you expect to just walk a mile and then start? Do you even want to become a powerful shinobi? Do you even want to become the _hokage? _Hmmm? Tell me that, Naruto. Then I can _consider_ teaching something powerful." The old man smirked at me. What a jerk. Of course I want this. Of course I want to be hokage. It's my biggest dream. I just stormed off, looking overly-proud of myself. I heard Pervy Sage chuckle.

"What now?!" I yelled - I was a good ten feet ahead of him by now.

"You look like a stuck-up teenage girl, walking away from a boy who just dumped her."

"You wanna see a girl?!" I smirked. "I'll give you one then! Sexy no Jutsu!" I was surrounded by mist for a few seconds, and when it cleared, I saw Pervy Sage, lying in the dirt, a stream of blood pouring out from his nose. I giggled in my ever-so-girly voice. "Like what you see?" Then I released the jutsu. Couldn't have the old man getting too excited over my jutsu. "Too bad. Now come on. The sun will be setting soon, and I want to sleep!" I sounded like a pissy little eight year old. Oh well - he's the one who's going to have to live with it.

He slowly got up and wiped the last of the blood away from his nose. "That jutsu of yours. . . " he grumbled.

"It's genious, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Finally! Sleeeeeeeeeep." I yawned, crashing onto the hotel bed. It smelled weird - like floral air-freshener. But before I knew it, my eyes slid shut.

**_"Sasuke?"_**

**_"Heh, yes, dobe?"_**

**_I looked around, only seeing a forest blackened by the night. "Sasuke?!"_**

**_"Hn, I'm right here, Naruto." Goddamn his voice was hot. Wait! No what am I thinking?! A cold hand grabbed mine. What. The. Hell._**

**_Before I knew what was happening, Sasuke's freezing hands were under my shirt and his lips were covering mine. Sasuke?! What are you - ?! His tongue slid into my mouth. Violated. I felt violated - but it felt so good. "Sasuke," I whispered, out of breath._**

* * *

"Naruto," I heard Pervy Sage say, "Wake up."

"Nnnnngh. . . ?"

"You were flinching and screaming."

"I had a. . . an _interesting_-" I picked my word carefully "- dream."

"Well, it's time to hit the road again." He said in his stupid old pervert voice.

"Are you kidding me?! It's 5 am!" I whined.

"Come on, we'll get ramen before we leave."

* * *

I slurped up the boiling ramen as it burned the back of my throat, although I was pretty much immuned to it from doing this every day.

"Here, drink this Naruto."

"What is it, Pervy Sage?!" He was so freaking annoying. Always telling me what to do.

"Tea. Just drink it, it'll help keep you awake."

I drank the tea - which was even hotter than the ramen - and instantly felt drowsy. "Pervy Sage. . . ?"

He just chuckled as everything went black.

* * *

Whahahahaah what will happen to our dear Naruto?!?!?!

Hope you liked.


	2. Waking Up

When I woke up, I was slumped in a pile of musty old pillows. _What the hell Pervy Sage?! I though we were going to train! Great, so I'm abandoned in some old house._ I looked out the window to see a forest that look all to familiar. The room was small, dark, and absolutely empty - save for the pillows in the corner. I found a square hole with a ladder leading downstairs, and climbed down. It was another dark room, but it was much bigger and had two huges beds. I looked around, seeing two people laying on one of the beds. "Neji?! Gaara?! What. The. Hell."

Neji chuckled as he sat up slowly. "So I see you got dumped here too, Naruto." He said as his purple-gray eyes pierced through mine. It was hard to focus with eyes like those staring at you.

"Wh-what is this place?" I managed to mumble.

"This is. . . well none of us really know, Naruto." Gaara said from under Neji. "We all just woke up here. We were all going out to train but when we woke up, instead of being with our senseis, we ended up here."

"Oh. . ." I siad quietly.

"Go downstairs, I'm sure you'll be able to amuze yourself with one of the guys." Neji chuckled. Then he went back to Gaara.

I found another raggedy ladder and climbed down, to find a bigger, darker room. This room only had one window, unlike the others that had three. There were small three tabels, one that had a half-cirle booth around it. The others had no chairs. Laying in the booth was Kankuro and Kiba. There was a big curcular ruby colored rug in the center of the room, were Shikamaru and Ino. Lounged on the dusty green couch was none other that Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" I couldn't believe it. Sasuke? Here? No, this couldn't be right - he was supposed to be seeking power with Orochimaru. Okay, I'm dreaming.

"In the flesh," he said standing up slowly. I couldn't help but skim him over a few good times - he looked damn good in nothing but ripped jeans. He walked over to me and then he slapped. Hard. Right on the face.

"What the?!"

"I know what you were thinking. You're not dreaming - I proved it." He smirked as I pouted.

"So. . . " I said after an awkward moment of silence. "What _is_ this?"

"Well, like you were probably already told, none of know. We were all dumped off."

"But _who _abandoned _you_??"

"I really don't know. I was training by myself, and the last thing I remember was being knocked out. I woke up on that couch over there a few hours ago."

"So, wait - all of you got here today?" That was a shock to me - I'd assumed that they'd been here for a while.

"Yeah. It's a nice little house, but were in the middle of no where. Trying to find our way back to the village is kind of pointless."

"Yeah, I guess. . . but why did they leave us here? I mean, we didn't _do_ anything!"

"Apparently we did. It's the only thing that makes sense." Shikamaru called over from the rug.

I sighed as I flopped onto the couch, Sasuke following me. He was sitting dangerously close to me.

"Hah, I thought I was going to have to be the house whore, but I guess not now that I have you." Sasuke smirked. What? Sasuke?!

"So you've paired off into couples already?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ino giggled.

Ugh. Ino. The absolute _last_ person I'd want to be trapped here with. I'd find a way to get rid of her some how. My stomach grumbled - I never got to finish my ramen. Dammit, Pervy Sage! "So where's the food in this joint? I looked around, and spotted a large cupboard on the back wall of the large room. I opened it up to find it full of jars of peanut butter, pocky, and potato chips. There was two six-gallon jugs of water on top of it, and a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. _"River - Fifty paces North, one hundred and twenty paces East_." Okay, well at least there's some where we can get more water and maybe a few fish. . .

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "You're burning up, Naruto."

"Well, it is kinda hot out," Is he trying to say. . . what I think he's trying to say? I unzipped my orange jacket, and tossed it on a nearby table.

"Black. Such a lovely color," Sasuke said, tugging on my shirt's collar. "But it traps in the heat, y'know."

"I'm fine," I said, flustered. I grabbed a box of pocky to munch and sat down on the couch.

"Naruto, if you eat that it'll make you fat." Ino said in her ever-so annoying nasally voice.

"Shut up_, Ino_." I sneered. "It's not my fault your always PMS-ing and an anorexic freak."

"Ah, you always tell it like it is, don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke chuckled. He had a perfect smile. I wish I could make him smile more. . . He looked so - Woah, woah, woah - No. This is. . . just no, not Sasuke.

"Heheh, I'll be back in a minute," I laughed. I made my way back upstairs and grabbed Gaara and Neji off the bed - which was so soft and looked incredibly inviting. I shoved them down the hole in the floor, hoping that they'd grab the ladder - it was an eight foot drop. But, they fell straight to the floor, Gaara then Naji right on top of him. They looked into each other's eyes, the lip-locked.

"Guys! This is no time for making out! I want to call a meeting." I said, making eye contact with every one in the room - save for the two who were all over eac other on the dark wood floor.

"A meeting?" Ino squeaked.

"Yes, a meeting, blondie." Sasuke snorted.

"About what, Naruto?" Gaara said, quite out of breath.

"Ino."


	3. What Is Love?

"What?!" Ino squeaked. "Why me?! What did I do?! You've only been awake for - what - ten minutes, and you're calling a meeting?!"

"Well, yeah." I shrugged.

"Ugh, you're so annoying Naruto," she scoffed.

"And this is the exact reason we're holding this meeting. I hate Ino, she's annoying and bitchy."

"What?!" She squeaked.

"So, I say we vote - who wants Ino gone?"

Neji, Gaara, Sasuke raised their hands. "Shikamaru?" He chuckled, looked down and slowly raised his hand.

"Shikamaru!" She squealed in her appaled nasally tone as she smacked him on the back of the head.

I just laughed. "Ino, you're gone. So pack your shit up and get out of here in an hour."

Shecried and ran all the wayupstairs - andI bet you she just about died on the inside. Whatever, it's not like I care. By the time my laughing fit was over, Gaara and Neji had dragged themselves - and a reluctant Shikamaru - back up to the beds. It was just me and Sasuke, who was sittin' pretty on the couch, all stretched out and sexy-lookin'. Wait - what?! No, I didn't just think that...

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked softly in his velvety voice. I guess my disbelief showed on my face. Dammit.

"Nothing. Why do you even care, huh Sasuke?!"

"Hn, you're always so. . . defensive. . . Naruto."

"No, I'm not!" I yelled.

"Hah, you're cute when you're mad. You face gets all red and your eyes get all watery."

"Shut up, Sasuke! I'm not -" Wait, what did Sasuke just say? "You think I'm . . cute?" I spat the word out.

Sasuke chuckled. "Ah, Naruto. . . "

I took two steps forward and then pounced onto Sasuke, landing right in his arms. I stared into his eyes, and he stared back for what seemed to be hours. He tangled his fingers in my spikey blonde hair, pulling my face even closer to his. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, and new my face must have been bright red. And then before I knew it, our lips met in a frantic clash and terror had begun. "Sasuke. . . " I whispered in his pale ear. "I -" What. The. Hell. "No!" I threw myself off of the pale boy.

"Wha-" An angry tone began to pour from Sasuke, but I cut off the confused dumbassbefore he could start.

"No, Sasuke. Just. . . No." What the hell am I doing?! I love Sasuke!I love him. I do. Don't I? Don't I? But I couldn't answer. I wasjust so unsure. The last time I tried love. . it was just bad.I foundHinata cheatingon me with some servant boy. . . I thought I loved her. . . I really did. But. . . what is love? I don't want to be hurt anymore. Not by Sasuke. Not by anyone.

* * *

This chapter is rather short, and sorry for not updating in a while. . . 


End file.
